


Putting This Movie On Was Just A Pretext To Make Out With You, I’m Not Actually Scared (Actually, I Am Scared) by Fall Out Boy

by cheesehunter



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Couple, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Hugs, M/M, No Smut, Peterick, Scary, Sharkboy and Lavagirl, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesehunter/pseuds/cheesehunter
Summary: Sharkboy and lavagirl is scary and Patrick is a nice guy.





	Putting This Movie On Was Just A Pretext To Make Out With You, I’m Not Actually Scared (Actually, I Am Scared) by Fall Out Boy

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is FICTION. It’s never happened, it never will happen, I am /very/ ashamed of having written this but it’s cute so like heh. Ummm obviously i own nothing but the way i phrased the sentences because it’s based off a post I saw and um yeah that’s it, have fun reading it. It’s kind of like a crack. Not very deep.

 

It had started out as a joke, to Patrick at least. One night, after the show, they were all sweaty and tired, but in a good way, not the kind of tired that wrecks you and leaves you unable to do anything because you’re /tired/ and you don’t feel like doing shit, no, the type that’s some kind of sleepy haze, a comfortable level of lazy. Pete, as usual, was just jumping around with some kind post-show glow that seemed to affect only him, as the common of mortals just wanted to sit the fuck down and chill. Or lay down. Patrick was more the lay down type.

Anyway, The Stump was just,, layin’ on the couch, chillin’, relaxing, breathing in a normal way that involved no singing for the first time in the past like two hours. He didn’t lay down specifically on that one couch so that Pete woud come to annoy the shit out of him, but apparently the bassist can’t read Patrick’s signals, or doesn’t really care because he literally just grabs the vocalist’s dad hat and put it on the guy’s face, without any explanation at all.

“ Can you like, not?” Patrick said in a mildly annoyed voice, taking the hat off his face.

“ I /could/.” Pete said in reply, a grin on his face and honestly, looking at him, one couldn’t help but to think ‘ oh man this guy’s precious. ‘, and that’s exactly what was going through Patrick’s mind at the moment.

“ But you won’t, right? “

Pete did fingerguns at the former drummer and chuckled. “ You’re a smart one, Tricky boy.”

“ Fuck off, Lewis.” The vocalist groaned, turning around so that his back was facing the manchild that was Pete.

“ Really? Do you want me to fuck off? Cuz like, I can go..” Pete’s voice was serious now, without the playful ring from earlier. “ I know you’re tired, I can stop. “

Patrick’s heart was slightly pinched by this, he wasn’t expecting the GROWN ASS GUY to take it so seriously, but, because he cared a lot and on bad days it didn’t take much for Pete to go into a negative mindset, he turned around and opened his arms for his friend to climb into.

And then he opened his eyes and saw the guy’s grin.

“ MoTHERFUCKER!” Patrick yelled, throwing the pillow underneath him directly onto the boy’s face. “ Don’t say stuff like that as a /joke/. Dude. You’re gonna make me feel bad. “

“ I did.” Wentz said with a chuckle as he laid down with the other male.

“ What?”

“ I did make you feel bad. “

The vocalist gave a nod, accepting the sad truth — not really sad though, it just showed he cared — and hugged his mans close to him. There was a comfortable silence between them, and at the moment, Patrick was thinking of how glad he was life had somehow pieced them together, because they were just so essencial to each other’s existence—

“ We should totally watch Sharkboy and Lavagirl and make out during the scary parts.”

“ I’m sorry—.. what?” Patrick replied with a laugh, throwing a weirded out glance towards the other male.

“ We should tota—..”

“ No, I got that,” The vocalist cut him off “But..” He started laughing uncontrollably, and while it was nice to hear the boy laugh, Pete was a little bit offended his very serious proposition was not being taken seriously. “ There are—.. “ He literally couldn’t stop laughing. “ Pete there are no scary parts..” Snort. “ In fucking..” At this point, legitimate tears had appeared in Patrick’s eyes “ Sharkboy and Lavagirl.”

“ Okay, alright, I was joking.” Pete replied, raising his hands in innocence. “ Don’t beat me up or something. I still wanna watch it with you though.”

“ Fine..” Patrick replied with a roll of his eyes. Honestly, he’d say yes to anything Pete asked if it came with the small kiss that followed.

“ You’re the best.”

“ I know, uRGH, I /put up/ with you. “

Pete lookled into Patrick’s eyes and Trick shook his head. “ I’m kidding. You know that, don’t be an asshole.”

The bassist broke into a wide smile and hugged Patrick tight.

A while later, the two boys were curled up watching the movie, Patrick’s arms around the other guy, mostly to keep him from falling off the couch because that would be pretty unfortunate. Pete was distractedly playing with the blond’s fingers as they watched the movie, kissing his knuckles every now and then and mumbling stuff Patrick barely understood for the most part. It didn’t really matter, he could bet the guy was complimenting Patrick in some weird emo/poetic way, not because Patrick thinks the world revolves around him or that he’s particularily great but because Pete is constantly complimenting him like he was writing a Patrick Stump appreciation blog on myspace.

The vocalist wasn’t expecting it to happen, for real, but when the face of George Lopez appeared on screen, Pete squeezed his hand tight, and when he spoke? Hell, Pete literally turned around and hid his face into Patrick’s neck.

“ I don’t wanna see it. I don’t wanna. See it. Fuck off. Fuck off. Tell the bad guy to go away.” Pete mumbled, clinging onto Patrick for his dear life.

Now, The Stump could have laughed at Pete for being scared of a kid’s fucking movie, he could have teased him about it for years, he could have done so many things because honestly? What kind of grown ass adult who has gone through such rough shit in life is scared of /this/?

But you know what?

Instead, he held the bassist close to him, gently tugging on his hair so that he could actually see his face, and when wide eyed browns met baby blues, the only words Patrick spoke were;

“ You said make out during the scary parts, didn’t you?”


End file.
